projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Ooey Gooeys - UNDERTALE 12
Jared searches for keys, fights some blobs, and falls for many tricks. Synopsis Jared is going to check out Alphys' lab. He heads into the bathroom, which is actually an elevator. The elevator shakes violently and falls. Jared reads Alphys' data entries. Jared believes he is dead, but is full of determination. Jared buys some chips. The entries continue. Jared finds some sticky operating tables, and is disgusted. Jared turns a sink on. It is full with the goo from Ghostbusters 2. It grows a smiley face, which Jared says hi to. The blob then attacks. The blobs ask him to join the fun. Jared is having fun dodging the faces. Jared refuses them, and they leave. Jared finds a key, and turns on the power. Jared continues to read the entries. He pretends to be a drug dealer on the street selling "Determination". One of the entries reads that one of the subjects opens their eyes - but that's all the entry has to say about it! Jared lies on a bed. It doesn't do anything! Jared finds something behind a shower curtain - it was just a green key. A blob disguises itself as a save point. Jared is welcomed to its special hell! Jared hums to it, and it seems to do something, but he isn't sure what to do. He spares it by unhugging it. Jared watches some tapes. Jared thinks this is a home video of goat mom. The jokes are terrible. Jared has to watch the other ones now. Jared is asked to make a creepy face, so he does! Jared wants to kill her for making him smile for no reason! Jared feels that he is dead, and is using determination to move around. Jared flicks a switch that turns on a fan. A blob is formed that looks like Kirby, before turning into a terrifying dog. The fight looks gross. Jared didn't realize that the dog had rockets. Jared pets it pretending that it is cute. Endogeny becomes satisfied, and lets Jared spare it. Jared heads back to save and heal. Jared sees a refrigerator twitch, and expected something to attack. It doesn't. A different refrigerator attacks instead. Jared thinks it may be a snowman. Jared thinks that Alphys has some failed experiments. Jared wonders why the other one keeps twitching! Jared doesn't know where the blue key goes. He sees a mirror, and says hi to his reflection. Jared realizes that the vessel is Flowey. Jared is amused when the next creature appears as a question mark. Jared is horrified by the shocking attacking images. Jared picks on the butterfly-headed nerd. Jared realizes that this is three monsters put together. It eventually leaves. Jared can't figure out where the last key is. Jared lays on the bed a little longer, and a giant sperm shows up! It tucks Jared in. Jared wasn't expecting that, and Jared wakes up shocked! Jared finds the yellow key in one of beds, and turns the yellow switch online. Jared saves, and heads into the next area. Jared is worried, as he finds something to turn on. Many blobs appear. Alphys appears. Alphys explains the experiment. Jared gets a call from a voice he has never heard before. Jared gets launched into space! He is back in the castle town, and Jared hopes that he doesn't need to do anything else for the best ending. Jared heads back to Asgore to get the best ending. Category:Undertale Category:Videos